Beastboys Birthday!
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: okay, this was made for my Kuya's (older brother's) b-day. it passed, but this is what i wanted to happen today. a one shot


Title: Beastboy's Birthday!!  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: In honor of my Kuya's birthday, I show this story! Beastboy's his favorite character, so this is what should of happen on his Birthday. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Gothem late at night, all the titans are in Cyborgs car out just for a joyride. The clock reads 11:59, now 12:00. Beastboy sighs,  
  
"Happy Birthday Beastboy!" Starfire yells punching him,  
  
"OW! What was that for!?" Beastboy yells  
  
"You told me on someone's Birthday, you must give them a birthday bash." Starfire says with a smile  
  
"It's your Birthday?" Robin asks, he's in the back seat along with Raven and Starfire.  
  
"Uh, no! no!"  
  
"Don't be lyin'," Cyborg says, "I saw your calendar, in big words reads Beastboys B-day!" Beastboy frowns sinking into his chair. He holds onto the arm Starfire punched.  
  
'Oh no.' Beastboy thought  
  
Back at Titans tower, "AHHH!!" Beastboy yells running away from the rest of the titans straight into his room slamming the door. Robin along with Cyborg walks up to his door,  
  
"Remember, you gave all of us Birthday Bashes on our birthday, now it's your turn!" Robin yells  
  
"You can't stay in there forever!" Cyborg yells,  
  
Inside Beastboy room, he pants while holding onto the door with a bunch of locks attach to it.  
  
"How old is he anyways?" Beastboy hears Robin ask Cyborg,  
  
"Um, 13?"  
  
"I'M 14 !!" Beastboy yells,  
  
"Oh, so we owe you 14 punches!" Beastboy gasp, it stayed quiet for a while. He heard their footsteps walking away.  
  
If anything with their childish ways, they just stomp on the same spot making it sound farther away.  
  
"Okay," Beastboy thought, "It's..." he looks up at his clock, "12:10, just..." Counting his fingers, "Forever!"  
  
2:00am, Beastboy looks out his door hoping not to see any of the titans, instead, both Robin and Cyborg were sleeping against the wall holding onto a bat and a stick. Beastboy tiptoes his way out not knowing there was an invisible string (Fishing line) attach to his door causing him to fall with a big thud.  
  
Robin and Cyborg woke up, "Yo! There he is!" Cyborg yells, Beastboy jumps up turning into a cheetah going farther and farther away with both of them chasing them  
  
'I didn't hit them to hard on there birthdays!' Beastboy thought  
  
Flashback:  
  
Robins birthday, he was on the couch, then, Beastboy comes up behind him hitting him on the head so many times yelling "Happy Birthday!" he did the same thing to Cyborg but instead, Cyborg was in his room still sleeping.  
  
End flashback (not that it was much):  
  
Beastboy cries as he runs away. Near Ravens door, Beastboy still is running. Raven comes through her door halfway grabbing Beastboy bringing him into her room.  
  
"OW!" Beastboy yells turning into himself. he's sitting on the ground right now rubbing his arms. "Dang, huh?" Beastboy looks up at the two girls staring at him. Both Starfire and Raven, "Oh no."  
  
"Relax, I do not do that childish stuff." Raven says,  
  
"And I have already punch you 13 times in the T-car." Starfire says  
  
"He's 14!" Robin yells through the door,  
  
"Oh," Starfire punches Beastboy again with a smile, "Happy Birthday Beastboy!" she yells,  
  
"OW! Ur... thanks." Beastboy says rubbing his arm again with some tears from his eyes,  
  
"On my birthday, you better not punch me." Raven says flatly, "Otherwise, this is your last time for my help."  
  
"All right."  
  
5: 30am, Raven's on her bed reading while Beastboy and Starfire sat on the ground playing  
  
"Got any 5's?" Beastboy says  
  
"Angelfish." Starfire says, an anime sweatdrop came upon Beastboy and Raven  
  
"It's Goldfish."  
  
"Catfish." Another anime sweatdrop came upon them both again, "Do you have any 5's?"  
  
"Wait, I just said that!" Beastboy says grabbing Starfires cards staring at it, "You don't have any 5's."  
  
"I thought I was suppose to say what you say in this game."  
  
"That's the shadow game. This is Goldfish."  
  
"Oh, how do you play goldfish?"  
  
Beastboy sighs, "There's 2 or more players holding 7 cards. You ask the other person if they have the same card as you, if they don't have that same card, they'll say goldfish. Then you grab another card. Then it's my turn. If you have that card that I call, you give it to me. Same goes for you." Saying it slow enough for Starfire to understand.  
  
"I thought that was the shadow game."  
  
"Then we'll play the shadow game! Do you have any 3's?"  
  
"Do you have any 3's?"  
  
"It's my turn!"  
  
"It's my turn!"  
  
"Were playing the shadow game remember!?"  
  
"You said repeating what the other person says is the shadow game."  
  
"Then we'll play Goldfish!"  
  
"You do not have to yell." more anime sweatdrops.  
  
'How long do I have to put up with this?' Raven asks herself in her mind.  
  
7:00am,  
  
"Hey, were are you guys going?" Beastboy ask as Raven and Starfire stand up walking towards the door.  
  
"Breakfast." Raven says,  
  
"Yes, I have heard we are having tofu this morning! Except for Cyborg." Starfire says. Beastboy drooled,  
  
"That's not fair!" Beastboy yells  
  
"Life will never be fair. You just need to put up with it." Raven says as they both leave the room.  
  
Beastboy sat there on the ground in Ravens room. It's cold and dark. Lighting comes through the window flashing against Ravens things like that scary bird doll and the two-drama mask.  
  
"He, he, he," Beastboy hears someone giggle, "Ha, ha, ha, ha,"  
  
"Um... Raven must have a friend in here." Beastboy says trying to laugh,  
  
"No silly, he, he, he," anime sweatdrop comes upon Beastboy again,  
  
"Who said that!?" Beastboy stop in shock, "NO! don't tell me!" He runs out the door into the hallway scared. He runs all the back into his room slamming the door.  
  
He's panting again, "Oh man, why did I bring up Birthday Bashing!?" Beastboy yells, "And why did I tell Starfire it's my Birthday!?"  
  
Someone knocks on his door, "Beastboy, it is me. Starfire."  
  
"Starfire!" Beastboy yells opening the door only seeing Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire all staring at him evilly with a blindfold, "Oh no!" Beastboy yells trying to run, but Cyborg grabs onto his uniform pulling him back. Robin ties the blindfold around Beastboys eyes,  
  
"This is for punching me on my Birthday also." Raven says as they all drag Beastboy upstairs into the living room.  
  
"Ahh! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Beastboy cries as he struggles to break free.  
  
In the living room, Robin and Cyborg both toss Beastboy onto the couch. Beastboy takes off the blindfold looking back at his so-called friends panting  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all of them say with Cyborg blowing into those Birthday whistles and Starfire and Robin wearing Birthday hats. The whole room was decorated for Beastboys birthday and variety of some of Beastboys favorite food on the table.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Fooled ya, didn't we?" Cyborg says, Beastboy twitches one eye,  
  
"But-wait, weren't you- you know- punching?"  
  
"Shut up." Raven says, "It's your birthday. You should enjoy it."  
  
"Enjoy it!? you guys all wanted to punch-!" Beastboy covers his mouth hoping that the word punching wouldn't trigger their memories into remembering about birthday Bashing,  
  
"Oh, we'll still bunch you, but not now." Robin says  
  
Beastboy sighs, 'Great, I still need to worry.'  
  
"Enjoy this special earth birthday tradition!" Starfire yells  
  
"Sure."  
  
7pm, Well, Beastboy did enjoy himself, and the titans got birthday bash payback. Back in Ravens room, the laughing continues from Ravens mirror,  
  
"Could you ever be quiet?" Ravens bad self in the mirror says  
  
"I can't help it!" Ravens pink perky self says, "This prank is great! I'm just mad I can't laugh out loud!" She continues laughing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^, only part of this story's true. In the morning, I really did birthday bash my brother.  
  
Oh, Kuya means older brother, I just started calling him that last year when I discovered different languages. Kuya also did Birthday bashing on a lot of people on their birthdays, and he needs payback! If anything, I wanted to do this whole thing to him today. Kuya's 14 today also. I just don't know how old the titans really are.  
  
If you don't know what Birthday bashing is, it's when you punch someone as many times of how old that person is. It's like pinching someone as many times but different.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!  
  
P.S. I know about the FF age rule, I'm almost 13. 


End file.
